


Close Your Door

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasizing, Main character is gender neutral, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: You thought you where home alone... you where not.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Sad Levi Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	Close Your Door

Tonight you and Leviathan where going to be the only ones home. Asmodeus and Mammon where going out to a party. Satan had a poety slam. Belphegor was joining Beelzebub as he raided every restaurant he could reach. Lucifer was spending time doing whatever he does with Lord Diavolo. Leviathan was busy with some raid in a game. So you had some time to yourself for once and you intended on enjoying it.

Leviathan tossed his headset to the side. That's the third time his party got wiped. He told them he had to go but honestly he was rage quitting. Some anime would be nice to calm him down. He went through his DvDs and then saw his copy of _I am an otaku with a password protected door and this normie keeps trying to break in_ and thought it would be perfect to watch with you. You couldn't have seen this one yet since it was made by demons. He grabbed the DvD and headed for your room.

When he got to your room he noticed your door was open. Just a crack though. He silently peeked through. You were laying in the bed spread eagle with you hands eagerly pawing at your sex. 

Leviathan freezes, too scared to move. His face turns red and he gripped the DvD case in his hand tightly. He wants to look away but can't. He stands still gawking at you. You didnt notice him lost in your own pleasure. Your hand expertly pleasuring yourself as you buck into it. Your eyes closed tightly. Your only concern right now is cumming. Leviathan didnt know what to do. Should he interrupt you? He remembers Asmodeus talking about sexual frustration and he decides it is best to leave you alone and just watch you from the doorway.

You get faster and more desperate. Damn you are so hot. Leviathan felt envious of the normie that has you in a mess like this. Your amazingly hot body is aching for a partner right now that can't be with you. Leviathan watched as you hand worked your delicious sex. What he would do for a taste of that. 

Then you moaned his name.

Did you spot him? You didn't stop. You moaned his name again, not stopping. In fact you are more feverish like you are nearing an orgasm. Are you seriously thinking of him? You are masturbating to thoughts of him? Him!? Of all demons! Leviathan doesn't know what to do. All he can managed to do is gulp.

Now he really wants to go in your room and help you finish but it would make everything awkward if that's not what you really wanted and if that happens you will never want to see him again but what if you do want him but he is so inexperienced he does everything wrong and fuck why are you so hot and he is so weird and awkward.

Your moans grow louder interrupting Leviathan's train of thought. You are cumming. You hips buck frantically as you finish. You are practically screaming Leviathan's name as you ride out your orgasm. Leviathan takes this as his cue to leave. Now.

Leviathan closed the door behind him. Did that just happen? He looked down and noticed his sweats are doing very little to hide his raging erection. Shower he needs a shower. He dashed into the bathroom and reached for the cold water knob but hesitated. The image of you still burned in his mind. He turned the shower on to a comfortable setting and got in.

If only he was brave enough to interrupt you. You could have came from him. He could caress you naked body savoring each and every touch. You wouldn't need to touch him he would be fine just servicing you. He was eager to please. Eager to make you cum for him. He would drink your essence like it was ambrosia. Anything to hear you moan his name like that again.

Leviathan came. He learned early on that masturbating in the shower is the fastest for cleaning up. Besides, he doesn't want any of his figurines to get jealous of you nor does he want them to see that side of him. Now that his mind is clear he needs to think of a way to make you his.

**Author's Note:**

> Look he panicked ok... don't judge him


End file.
